


F.i.

by Spacebabevomit



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ED - Freeform, F/M, Self Harm, Trigger warning: self harm and ed, just a big ole vent piece and an I love you to my boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebabevomit/pseuds/Spacebabevomit
Summary: Short Drabbles about billy helping Steve and Vice versa





	F.i.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babe, I’m writing this for you. I hope you enjoy

Billy’s hands shook to the point that he couldn’t see his phone screen anymore. Blood was pooling between his arms, he knew that much. God what the fuck was wrong with him? Hot and angry tears streamed down his face as he looked down at the cuts. He never knew how to control himself. Never knew how to keep himself in check, and the angry open wounds on him showed that. Billy kept looking at the text post. 

I can’t stop you from hurting yourself, so here’s a reminder.   
\- drink water if you were crying   
\- Clean the wound as best as you can   
\- Get into something comfy, a pair of sweats, something   
\- Get under your blankets and try and calm down the best you can. I know you’re scared, but you’re gonna be okay 

Billy slowly made his way down the list, getting a bottle of water from his nightstand and taking a few sips, cleaning up best he could. He got into a pair of sweats, and a hoodie. The moment he put on the hoodie his senses flooded with the smell of his boyfriend, and he started to sob. He had let Steve down. Billy shakily grabbed his phone and bit his lip as he texted the number in his phone. 

“Steve, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

He didn’t know what else to say really. The three bubbles at the bottom of the screen popped up and billy’s Breath hitched. Fuck. It was three am, why was Steve up? 

“I’m here honey, get under our blanket okay? The one I picked for you. You’re okay baby, you’re okay.” Billy did as he was told. He sobbed again as he felt the soft material around him. 

“I’m under it.” He texted Steve, and the bubbles popped up again. 

“I’m there okay? I’m there holding you baby, I’m there looking out for you. Did you clean them yet?” Steve asked. 

“I cleaned them, and drank water. Like the list you made me told me too.” Billy texted. 

“Good boy, you’re so good. Just sit tight and relax for me, okay? You’re gonna be okay.” Steve told him, and billy truly believe it. He would be okay. Steve made him okay.


End file.
